Remember to Breathe
by rebelballerina22
Summary: BrookeLucas. Set right after “With Arms Outstretched”. Lucas gives it a try with Brooke, but not everything can be perfect. Not quite PG13 yet, but will be in later chapters.
1. Breathe in for luck

Title: Remember to Breathe  
  
Chapter: 1- Breathe in for Luck  
  
Author: rebelballerina22  
  
Summary: Brooke/Lucas. Set right after "With Arms Outstretched". Lucas gives it a try with Brooke, but not everything can be perfect.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything remotely related to One Tree Hill. Or anything else, for that matter. The title for this fic is from a Dashboard song, and the chapter title are lyrics from their song "Hands Down" which played in the Pilot episode. Please review, and easy with the flames, I'm sensitive.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Lucas stands there in the middle of the room between the two girls with sweat beginning to glisten on his brow. He continues to look back and forth trying to analyze the situation in his head.  
  
"I hold both of their hearts in my hands," Lucas thinks to himself, "If I choose one, then I crush the other. But maybe one is worth giving up if it les me have a chance to love the other..."  
  
His thoughts drift back to the present when Peyton begins to speak.  
  
"Look, I clearly walked in on something. Wrong place at the wrong time, I guess, so I'm just gonna go. Since obviously I'm the one that crashed."  
  
Peyton runs out the door, tears beginning to form in her ice blue eyes. She leaves before she lets them fall astray for all to see.  
  
"Peyton, wait!" Lucas exclaims as he runs outside to catch her.  
  
Brooke just stands there, hurt. Pain haunts her large hazel eyes. She runs off to the other room to retrieve her things.  
  
Meanwhile, outside...  
  
"Peyton, will you just hear me out?" Lucas asks.  
  
"No, I can't. Lucas, I just poured my heart out to you, and I guess now you don't feel the same way seeing as how you were about to sleep with Brooke! God, I'm so embarrassed."  
  
"You are just making all sorts of assumptions. I thought you knew me better than that," Lucas says disappointedly, "But I guess not."  
  
"Yeah, I guess not," Peyton echoes, "Lucas, just forget I ever came here tonight."  
  
With that said, Peyton climbs into her convertible and speeds off leaving Lucas standing there in the driveway.  
  
Moments later, Brooke comes running out, and the next thing Lucas knows is that she's about to leave too.  
  
"Woah! Brooke, hold on!" Lucas says running up and grabbing her arm to stop her.  
  
"Lucas, I'm sick of this. I'm tired of playing second fiddle, and I can't do it anymore," Brooke says, the light breeze blowing her chocolate locks away from her face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lucas asks, confused.  
  
"C'mon Lucas, you know exactly what I mean. If I had been the one running away, you would never have gone after me, would you?" Brooke asks, a lone tear escaping and rolling down her cheek.  
  
"God, Brooke, how can you say that?" Lucas asks stepping closer to her, "Of course I would have. Because you, Brooke Davis, you have shown me a side of you that no one else has seen before. You've given me a taste of who you are, and I'm dying to find out more about this sweet, funny, intelligent girl right in front of me."  
  
"You forgot 'sexy'," Brooke reminds him.  
  
Lucas lets out a small laugh and steps as close as possible to Brooke. He wipes away her tears, his hand lingering on her cheek for a moment.  
  
Brooke's hand comes up and rests on top of his, trapping it to her skin.  
  
Their eyes lock, and for a moment the two forget about the biting cold. They stand there just gazing into each other's eyes; Lucas' bright blues and Brooke's warm brown ones. And for a moment it's just... peace.  
  
After awhile, Lucas is the first to break the silence.  
  
"Do you want to come back in? I could make us some hot cocoa and we could finish playing Madden 2003."  
  
"The hot cocoa sounds good, but video games again? I'm thinking of something better we can do," Brooke says playfully, while pulling on Lucas' arm leading him back inside, "Plus, ya know, it's no fun winning the whole time. I mean, geez, Scott, you've got no game!"  
  
"Oh, I've got game alright," Lucas says in a low, husky whisper.  
  
"Prove it," Brooke says her voice matching his tone.  
  
Lucas picks Brooke up, throws her over his shoulder.  
  
"Lucas! Put me down!" Brooke screams with delight.  
  
"No way!" Lucas says and runs to the living room, where he plops her down on the couch, proceeding to tickle her.  
  
"Lucas!" Brooke exclaims, laughing.  
  
"Who's got game now, huh?" Lucas asks not letting up.  
  
They continue to laugh as Lucas tickles Brooke.  
  
"What the hell's going on here?" Keith asks walking into the room.  
  
"Um... we were just..." Lucas stutters.  
  
"About to get some hot cocoa. Want some?" Brooke says, saving Lucas from a long explanation.  
  
"No thanks," Keith answers, "It's getting late, so I'm gonna hit the hay. See you in the morning, Luke. Night, Brooke."  
  
"Night," the two say simultaneously.  
  
Brooke follows Lucas into the kitchen, where he starts to make their drinks. Brooke sits herself on the counter, watching as his hands move with grace and intensity.  
  
"Are you just gonna sit there, or are you gonna help me?" Lucas asks, smirking at her.  
  
"I'd love to help, really, but me in the kitchen? Please, the last time I tried to cook was in 2nd grade with my Easy Bake Oven. Let's just say I added a little too much cake mix. I was never the same after that," Brooke says with mock seriousness.  
  
Lucas laughs at the thought of Brooke in 2nd grade with an Easy Bake Oven.  
  
"It's not funny! See this?" Brooke says pulling back the left sleeve of her sweatshirt exposing an inch long scar on the inside of her wrist. "This is from when I tried to make chocolate chip cookies. My parents were out of town again and Peyton wanted to cheer me up by having a sleep over and we were baking cookies. So, I said that I'd get them out of the oven and I burned my arm on the cookie pan. It hurt like hell and left a nasty scar, but we were home alone at my house so we couldn't get help. I was bawling and screaming and then Peyton said, 'It's ok, Brooke. I'm here for you.' We've been best friends ever since."  
  
The two both grow quiet at the mention of their absent friend.  
  
Silent tears start to fall down Brooke's cheeks. Lucas notices and walks over, putting his arms around her.  
  
"Brooke," he starts.  
  
"No, Lucas, please don't. I mean, what's gonna happen to our friendship. Peyton ... she's like family. She's all I've got," says Brooke as more tears start to spill out over her flushed cheeks.  
  
"You have me," Lucas says quietly.  
  
Brooke looks into his eyes and smiles.  
  
"Thanks," she says reaching for his hand.  
  
"No prob," Lucas says squeezing her hand for reassurance.  
  
"So, do you have any battle scars?" Brooke asks wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, lightening the mood.  
  
"Actually, I do,"Lucas says rolling back his sleeve of his shirt, where there's a long scar on his forearm. "It was my first summer working at the garage. I didn't exactly know how to work the lift so..."  
  
"Ouch," Brooke says running her fingers over the fading scar.  
  
"Ya know, call me crazy, but I think there's something sexy about scars."  
  
"Sexy?" Lucas asks giving her a weird look.  
  
"Yeah! I'm serious! I mean, they all have a story behind them, and they're so..."  
  
"Intriguing?" Lucas supplies.  
  
'Exactly," Brooke says, smiling.  
  
Lucas opens his mouth to say something, when the microwave goes off. With a look of disappointment, he goes over to it and takes out their mugs. He hands one over to Brooke and places it in he tiny hands.  
  
She takes a first sip. Ok, make that gulp. After a few seconds, realization kicks in and Brooke screams, nearly jumping off the counter. She slams her mug down, spilling some hot cocoa.  
  
"Hot, hot!" Brooke exclaims, jumping down from the counter and running to the sink where she turns on the tap and sticks her mouth underneath, letting the cold water run into it.  
  
"Well, duh, Brooke. That's why it's called HOT cocoa," Lucas says laughing a little at Brooke's expense.  
  
Brooke turns off the faucet and turns off the faucet and turns to face him, angrily, "So not funny, Scott."  
  
"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad. Come here, let me see."  
  
Brooke comes closer until she's standing right in front of Lucas. She sticks out her tongue for him to inspect the damage.  
  
"Cute," Lucas says, laughing, "Let me make it all better."  
  
Lucas closes the distance between their lips. 


	2. Breathe in so deep

Title: Remember to Breathe  
  
Chapter: 2- Breathe in so deep  
  
Author: Rebelballerina22  
  
Summary: Brooke/Lucas. Set right after "With Arms Outstretched". Lucas gives it a try with Brooke, but not everything can be perfect.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything remotely related to One Tree Hill. Or anything else, for that matter. The title for this fic is from a Dashboard song, and the chapter title are lyrics from their song "Hands Down" which was played in the Pilot episode. Please review, and easy with the flames, I'm sensitive.  
  
Thanks to ya'll reviewers! You inspire me to write more!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Recap:  
  
"Let me make it all better."  
  
Lucas closes the distance between their lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At first Brooke is unresponsive; shocked by his lips upon hers Once she finally is hit with realization she kisses Lucas back with twice as much passion. Their achingly slow kiss is perfect; slow and passionate without being too rough or too intense. Lucas' hands move down her back to the end of her shirt and travels underneath where he finds her bare skin at the small of her back. Brooke runs her long fingers through Lucas' soft blonde hair, her other hand finding its way underneath his shirt. She runs her hands over his tight abs, finding them rock hard. Lucas' hand reaches up to Brooke's bra strap, where he messes around with the clasp, trying to get it to come undone.  
  
"Lucas,... maybe... we... should stop," Brooke finally gets out in-between kisses.  
  
"Yeah, ok," Lucas mumbles kissing her neck, not being able to contain himself.  
  
"Lucas," Brooke laughs, pushing him away.  
  
"Sorry," Lucas says his cheeks turning a bright crimson, "I didn't mean to get so carried away."  
  
"Oh my God! Is Lucas Scott actually blushing?"Brooke asks her voice raising in pitch with excitement.  
  
"No comment," Luke says turning away to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"Awww, I think it's cute," Brooke says turning him to face her.  
  
She slowly brings his face to hers, sweetly kissing his unbelievably soft lips.  
  
After awhile Lucas pulls away.  
  
"And they call me a tease," Brooke says under her breath, turning to walk off.  
  
"Hey, baby, c'mon don't leave. Look, I'm sorry. I just don't want to get caught up in something only to regret it the next morning," Lucas says after pulling on her arm to stop her.  
  
The look on Brooke's face immediately falls into a frown of disappointment.  
  
Lucas realizing his words, says, "Oh, no, believe me. I still want to, but I want to take things slow with you. I want to show you that not everything has to be about sex. I don't want to rush into something so important like that."  
  
"Lucas," Brooke breathes his name before giving him a short, but sweet kiss.  
  
"This is the first time I've done this. The first time I've had real feelings for someone. And I... I'm starting to... like it."  
  
"Well, I'm glad," Luke says kissing the tip of her nose.  
  
He casually wraps his arms around her waist and lets them rest on her hips. In turn, she places her hands around his neck, right where it meets his shoulders and barely runs her thumbs through the hair at the base of his head.  
  
They just stand there, getting lost in each other's eyes. Neither of them know how many minutes pass. And they don't care. All they're aware of is the other standing right in front of them.  
  
Finally, Brooke speaks up.  
  
"Lucas, I'm really glad I stopped by tonight."  
  
"Me too," Lucas says gently kissing her, "Me too."  
  
Brooke lets sleep overcome her as she rests her head on Lucas' chest, savoring the moment. Cherishing the feeling of his hands around her, his lips pressed against her forehead in a long, lingering kiss. Brooke lightly dozes off into sleep, while Luke whispers sweet nothings to her.  
  
"God, you're so beautiful," Luke whisper in his most gentle voice, "Do you even realize how much you mean to me?"  
  
After a few moments of hearing no response, Lucas carefully looks down at Brooke to find that she's asleep.  
  
"Brooke?" Lucas quietly calls her name.  
  
"Mmmm," Brooke says still half asleep.  
  
Lucas' lips turn upward into a smile at this.  
  
"Brooke, c'mon, wake up," Lucas says gently shaking her.  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake," Brooke assures lifting her head off his chest to look up at his face.  
  
Luke's eyes meet her dazed ones.  
  
"I should go, 'Brooke says attempting to walk away, but sleep overpowers her, making her stumble.  
  
"Maybe that's not such a good idea," Lucas says catching her before she falls.  
  
"No, I have to get home," Brooke yawns.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'm gonna let you drive home like this?"  
  
Brooke doesn't answer, as she's already fallen asleep again.  
  
"Ok, c'mon, Brooke. You're staying here tonight," Lucas says trying to half carry, half walk her across the house.  
  
"But I-,"  
  
"No, buts. It's Friday night and it's way too late for you to drive home," Lucas says relieved to finally reach his room.  
  
"Ok," Brooke gives in sleepily.  
  
Lucas lays her on his bed and pulls the covers around her. He watches as she tosses and turns, until she finds a comfortable position. One with her lying on her stomach and her butt slightly in the air.   
  
(AN: Like in the episode when she falls asleep in the backseat when she takes the pain medicine. I believe it's called "Every Night Is Another Story")  
  
Lucas smiles at the sight in front of him before he turns away, preparing himself for a long night on the chair before-  
  
"Lucas, wait," Brooke calls out to him in a barely audible voice with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Yes, princess. What can I get for you?" Lucas asks sarcastically turning to face her again.  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
"Brooke, I don't think that's such a-,"  
  
"Please," Brooke asks in a little voice.  
  
"Oh God, no. Not the 'please'. Anything buy the 'please'," Lucas thinks to himself.  
  
"Ok," he finally says giving in and crawling into bed next to her.  
  
"Thanks," she whispers falling back asleep.  
  
"Anything for you, baby," Lucas says before pulling the covers tighter around her and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
He reaches over, and turns off the bedside lamp and tries to settle under the covers.  
  
"If someone told me a month ago that tonight I'd be sleeping in the same bed with Brooke Davis, I'd have laughed in their face," Lucas thinks to himself, "I mean it's not like I haven't shared a bed with a girl before. I know it's not the same, but Haley and I used to do it all the time when we were kids. But Brooke, she's... different. God, she looks like an angel right now."  
  
He reaches over and, carefully, so as not to wake her, pushes some hair away from her face. He watches her sleeping figure again, not being able to tear his eyes from her.  
  
Several minutes later he succumbs to sleep...  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Coming up:  
  
The morning after. 


	3. This Air Is Blessed You Share With Me

Title: Remember to Breathe  
  
Chapter: 3- This Air Is Blessed You Share With Me  
  
Author: Rebelballerina22  
  
Summary: Brooke/Lucas. Set right after "With Arms Outstretched". Lucas gives it a try with Brooke, but not everything can be perfect.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything remotely related to One Tree Hill. Or anything else, for that matter. The title for this fic is from a Dashboard song, and the chapter title are lyrics from their song "Hands Down" which was played in the Pilot episode. Please review, and easy with the flames, I'm sensitive.  
  
Thanks for the awesome reviews! Ya'll rock!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Recap:  
  
He reaches over and, carefully, so as not to wake her, pushes some hair away from her face. He watches her sleeping figure again, not being able to tear his eyes from her.  
  
Several minutes later he succumbs to sleep...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hours later, the sun shines through the blinds exposing the two sleeping bodies in the bed. Their legs are tangled together and Luke has his arm draped over Brooke. Her hair is everywhere; over the pillows, over both of their faces, the sweet smell of roses creeping up into Lucas' senses.   
  
Finally Lucas awakens to find himself face to face with the beautiful girl lying next to him.  
  
"Morning, gorgeous," Brooke says looking into his eyes.  
  
'Morning," Lucas yawns, snuggling closer to her, making her giggle.  
  
He kisses the tip of her nose making her smile, exposing those big dimples that Lucas loves oh-so-much.  
  
"Sorry I made you stay with me last night. I... I just don't like to sleep alone. Sometimes I stay over at Peyton's, but usually I have my dog or some random guy, but ya know-" Brooke jokes stopping herself seeing jealousy graze over Lucas' features.  
  
"Ha, ha. Funny," Lucas says sarcastically pushing her bangs away from her eyes. He suddenly stops and starts laughing almost hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny?" Brooke asks giving him a weird look.  
  
Lucas continues to bowl over with laughter.   
  
Brooke stares at him funny for awhile.  
  
"Lucas!" Brooke exclaims hitting him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh, Brooke," Lucas says pulling her to him.   
  
She crawls on top of him, straddling him.  
  
"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Ever," Lucas says kissing her.  
  
After a few precious moments, Brooke comes up for air, stopping abruptly, and says, "Lucas, is that all that was about?"  
  
Lucas nods and looks at her as if to say, "Yeah, were you not listening to a word I just said?"  
  
"You're such a dork!" Brooke says playfully hitting him.  
  
"Well, if I'm a dork, then you're a loser!" Lucas says reversing their positions so that he's on top and she's below him. He starts tickling her sides making her erupt in laughter.  
  
"Okay, okay! I give! You win, Lucas!" Brooke says while laughing and trying to catch her breath at the same time.  
  
"So, what do you suggest we do now?" Lucas asks climbing off of her and opting to lay beside her.  
  
He looks at her and she stares up at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Brooke says flipping over on her stomach and looking at him, "Make me something to eat!"  
  
She pouts at him before throwing in a, "Please!"  
  
"Yes, princess," Lucas getting off of the bed.  
  
He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, smiling widely after hearing her squeal with excitement. He slaps her gently on the butt.  
  
"Hey, babe, two can play that game!" Brooke says behind him, pinching his.  
  
Lucas sprints and Brooke screams as they finally make it to the kitchen.  
  
"So, what can I make for you, milady?" Lucas asks in a fake English accent setting Brooke on the counter.  
  
He opens random cupboards and scans through his options.  
  
"Pancakes? Waffles? A bowl of cereal?" Lucas asks before glancing over at her.  
  
She has a look of bewilderment on her face.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't ask you to help this time," Lucas says making her smile.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just... you can actually cook all that?" she asks mildly shocked.  
  
"Well... yeah," Lucas says as if it's no big deal.  
  
"Wow. Lucas Scott, you just continue to amaze me. You're a hot shot basketball player AND you can cook," Brooke says looking amused, "And to top it all off, you have one fine piece of ass!"  
  
"Right back at ya, baby!" Lucas says grinning like an idiot and coming to stand in front of her.  
  
He lightly places his hands on her thighs and begins to kiss her.  
  
The kiss continues to grow more heated and passionate as their lips move in synch with each other, somehow moving in time together. As if they were... dancing. Brooke runs her hands through his hair and over his surprisingly smooth features while Lucas lets his hands roam over her body. Resting on her neck pulling her closer, along her sweat pant covered thighs, down her warm back right above the spot where Lucas rubs knowing the sigh it will produce, escaping from her lips. His hands slip under her shirt searching for bare skin, when Brooke stops his wandering hands, pushing them away. Lucas respects this gesture by moving his hands to focus on her silky smooth hair. Brooke is just about to slide her fingers under his shirt when she suddenly stops feeling her stomach growl.  
  
"Hey, baby, do you think we can continue this after breakfast? I'm starving!"  
  
She jumps off the counter and runs to the cupboard pulling out a box of Bisquick waffle mix. She whips around holding the box in her two hands, tilting her head to the side, and pouting, letting her bottom lip stick out profusely.  
  
"Waffles, pwease!" Brooke asks sweetly in her best little girl voice.  
  
Lucas stares at her with a mixed expression of bewilderment and affection from the quickness of her actions.  
  
"You are just too crazy," he says shaking his head, "Not to mention cute."  
  
He walks over to a still pouting Brooke and kissing her protruding bottom lip. He ignores his comment and savors in the kiss for a moment until her stomach grumbles again. She stops the kiss and shoves the box into his chest reminding him of her rapidly growing appetite by sticking out her bottom lip again.  
  
"Fine," Lucas says exaggerating a sigh, "Princess."  
  
"Thank you!" Brooke says perkily and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before resuming her place atop the counter.  
  
Lucas gets out various ingredients and kitchen utensils and starts to make their breakfast. Brooke watches intently as he mixes in all of the components. When she turns her attention away for a moment, Lucas quickly sneaks in a couple handfuls of chocolate chips. Brooke sits there talking about everything and nothing, savoring her time with him. Lucas finishes up and Brooke gets out the plates, glasses, and everything else they need for their meal.  
  
"Hope it's up to your standards, Ms. Davis," Lucas says advancing closer to Brooke.  
  
Brooke kisses him hard with as much passion as she can muster, considering the time of day and the fact that they are both starving.  
  
"It looks amazing. I can't believe you snuck in those chocolate chips without me noticing. You're the best," Brooke says kissing the nearly permanent worry lines etched into his forehead.  
  
"Why thank you," Lucas says grinning lopsided.  
  
"And Lucas?" Brooke asks picking her head up off of his chest after resting it there for a few seconds of pure bliss.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't call me princess," Brooke says.  
  
Lucas smirks, "Sure thing, prin-"  
  
"Or we'll NEVER make it to you bed ever again," Brooke says in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"Deal," Lucas squeaks out.  
  
Brooke lets out a light, airy laugh before kissing him softly on the lips. The kiss lingeringly builds with heat and eagerness; the feel of their lips upon each other like pure ecstasy. Lucas rouses her hair with his hands, while Brooke simultaneously craves the feel of his hands on her. His hands travel down her arms and rest on her waist, just under her pants. Broke tugs at his shirt and Lucas struggles with the button of her jeans.  
  
All of a sudden...  
  
"Ahem!" a loud voice clears its throat.  
  
Both heads shoot up and they jump apart obviously shocked and surprised.  
  
"Keith!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Coming up:  
  
An uncomfortable breakfast, and our favorite couple deals with confrontations. 


End file.
